


Only For You, James

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock waits for Jim in a bed of rose petals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For You, James

Original base comes from man-blu on Deviant Art. http://man-blu.deviantart.com/art/Cornish-Beauty-206182049 Manipulation is from Jakey Boy.

I lie upon a canopy of nature's scent.  
It's mere touch against my skin, leaves me in a tranquil state.  
I wait for my love, for I will be taken, like a flower's nectar spills forth.  
My eyes are shut but I see him approach, as I imagine him ravishing me as I pretend to sleep.  
Slowly, he will gaze upon my still form, and breathe in the exotic fragrance that surrounds me.  
He will smile, and become bare, as when he was first born.  
I can feel his warm breath as he whispers tender things.  
A rough tongue licks a strip of flushed skin.  
I hear myself moan and lean in for more.  
He smiles and knows now that I am awake, perhaps he knew all along.  
He says that I am bad for deceiving him.  
I should be punished he said.  
I tell him he must.  
Not yet, he says.  
His body over me, his weight slowly descends on mine, and the rose petals are mated to us.  
His hands roam down my shoulders as he feels my muscular form.  
Sharp talons cut a path down my thighs.  
My voice raises as I feel the pain and pleasure from it.  
His lips devour mine seconds later.  
He can taste me and I him.  
We both taste like the petals, I had gorged myself on before he came.  
This heated passion is never ending.  
Like a flower, rising and opening in the break of day.  
So do I, as I lengthen before him.  
We both meld ourselves and become one mine, one body and one eternal soul.  
I am and always will be for you, James.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem, with a manipulation


End file.
